C'est toujours de sa faute
by Miss Demon
Summary: Comment lui expliquer moi-même, ne sait comment cela était arrivé.


Bonjour,Bonsoir

Premièrement, les personnages Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Deuxièmement l'orthographe et la grammaire ne m'aiment pas donc s'il vous plaît éviter les commentaires dessus,merci

Sinon Bonne lecture.

* * *

POV SEVERUS

La bataille finale avait pris fin depuis peu laissant Potter accomplir sa destinée avec brio, un nombre considérable de personnes s'étaient sacrifiées pour un avenir meilleur laissent derrière eux des familles, des amis en deuil.

Les plus grands soigneurs du monde de la sorcellerie s'étaient rendus sur place pour guérir le plus de victimes comme le jumeau Weasley gardent seulement certaines séquelles, Lupin malheureusement sa femme nue par la même chance ou encore moi, grâce à Dumbledore le jour de sa mort les Auror reçurent une lettre expliquent mon rôle de double espion, des renseignements vitaux que j'apportais des risques que je prenais, comment dans l'ombre, je protégée le survivant de toute attaque, du meurtre arranger empêchent Draco de devenir un meurtrier, sans Albus ma dernière heure aurait sonné.

Potter ainsi que ses amies furent clamés en Héros tandis que les mangemort reçu le baiser du détraqeur pour les serpentard étudient à poudelard les Auror décidaient d'ouvrir une enquête sur chaque enfant afin de vérifier s'il y avait eu influence, manipulation ou obligation de la part des proches si les preuves montré qu'une personne avait contre son grès rejoint les forces du mal alors il était placé sous tutelle par les Auror, en cas contraire alors l'enfant entaient emprisonner à vie.

Pour ma part j'étais totalement blanchi même si certain douter planer encore, je m'en fiche royalement pour l'heure mes inquiétudes sont tournés vers mon filleul Draco, son père suivi le même sort que tout mangemort tandis que sa mère était emprisonnée pour une durée indéterminé, Draco pouvait sortir de son emprisonnement si je me porte garent de lui ce que j'avais fait, je m'étais rendus au ministère pour un entretien ,remplir des tonnes de formulaire totalement inutile, croisent par la même occasion une ancienne connaissance Sirius Black fier comme un paon malgré ses blessures venant se vante d'être sorti vivant du voile grâce à son « génie » pour ma part c'est surtout à sa chance de pendu et bien entendus il m'avait pas pu résister à me louer ses exploits et sa vie « passionnette » pendant que je remplissais ses maudit formulaire.

Lors de mes visites quotidiennes à Draco, j'allais lui annoncer la nouvelle, le temps de son enfermé il était placé dans un établissement sécurisé sans aucune magie avec d'autres serpendard, ce jour-là je m'étais en premier lieu entretenus avec le responsable lui expliquer la situation, il m'informa du comportement de Draco rien de bien dramatique, je me rendis auprès de ce dernier qui se trouve en train de lire tranquillement un livre que je lui avais apporté dernièrement, sa chambre qui lui avait été attribuée une petite pièce avec le minium, un lit collait au mur, une caisse en bois au pied du lit assez grand pour y ranger ses vêtements, en face une table en guise de bureau avec une chaise, une chambre banale.

-**Bonjour Draco, comment te sens-tu ?** Signalant ma présence  
-**Bonjour Parian, je me porte comme un charme, sinon que me vaux ta présence** ?  
-**J'ai fait les démarches nécessaires afin de devenir ton tuteur légal, d'après les Auror, il n'y aura aucune opposition.**  
-**C'est complètement stupide** s'énerva-t-il renfermant brutalement son livre, se levant, **tu es mon parrain, c'est normal que tu deviennes mon tuteur, fait-moi sortir d'ici tout de suite !**

A chaque visite je dois lui répète pendant l'heure accorde que ce n'est pas possible que les circonstances ne le permets pas, rien à faire cette tête de mule refuse de comprendre, chaque fois je fais preuve de patience pour ne pas le claquer et comme chaque fois je m'en vais sans qu'il le remarque, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy qu'importe le contexte.

Par chance ce soir-là, une lettre du Ministère, m'informent que ma demande était acceptée et que ...

**-C'est quoi cette blague** !?

POV HARRY

Depuis la fin de la guerre, je vis dans le manoir des Black avec Sirius, dernièrement, on a accueilli un Remus déprimer et son petit garçon se remettant doucement du décès de sa compagne, avec mon titre de héros, j'ai reçu un nombreux impressionnent de cadeaux sans parler de la récompense du ministre même mort, je resterais aussi riche que crésus pour le moment, c'est mon parrain qui gère mon argent jusqu'à la fin de mes études, ce soir par contre je ne suis pas un héros seulement le baby-sitter de Teddy le temps que les deux adultes reviennent des courses, alors que je lui donne sa bouillie, j'entends frapper à la porte assez vivement, je prends le temps de mettre Teddy dans son parc à jouer avant de me diriger vers la porte et d'y trouver le Professeur Rogue furieux.

-**Professeur, je...**

Il ne me prête aucune attention, me pousse pour pouvoir entrer et commence à hurler dans toute la maison.

-**Black, j'ai à te parler, chien pouilleux, tu as dix secondes où je détruis ta maison !**

J'entends Teddy pleure, surement effrayé des hurlements de Rogue, je le rattraper assez vite lui demandant de se calmer avent de retourner au salon prendre dans mes bras l'enfant en pleur, invitent mon professeur de potion à s'asseoir.

-**Sirius n'est pas là pour le moment, commencent la conversation mal a l'aise face a son regard noir, quelle est la raison de votre visiter tardive ?**

** ma visite ne concerne que votre attardée de parrain et moi.**

**-Je vais vous chercher à boire en attendent** murmurai-je agaçais, la relation de mon tuteur et professeur de potion n'est pas bien compliquer de la haine pure et dure, malgré les excuses de Sirius pour son comportement de l'époque leur relationnel n'a pas bouger d'un iota, mais comme on dit le temps guérit les maux.

En retournant au salon avec un plateau de thé dans une main de l'autre bras Teddy, or de question de la laisser avec un homme aussi sinistre, déposant le plateau sur la table basse en face de lui avant de m'asseoir juste en face, reprenant mon activité de tantôt joué avec le petit Lupin sur les genoux. Le temps semblais être arrêté, malgré les rires joyeux de l'enfant, les ondes négatives qu'envoyer notre invité envahissaient la pièce. 

_-Pitié revenait vite, je vais mourir._

Je ne sais qu'elle divinité m'a entendu, mais je le remercie de tout cœur, car oui, Remus et Sirius son de retour des courses. Remus rangea calmement les achats dans la cuisine, Sirius lui commença une conversation un peu tendue avec le professeur de potion.

**-Serveurs quelle joie de te voir, Harry m'a dit que tu voulais ne voir, sa tombe bien, j'avais à te parler, mais comme tu m'éviter et ne répondais pas à mes appelés pas moyens de t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. **Chantonna gaiement Sirius essayent de cacher son mal-être face au regard noir de son récepteur, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se battre au pire des cas Remus interviendra mais pour des raisons de sécurité je préfère recule un peu.

**-Ne m'appelle pas Severus, Black, si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour écouter ton baratin, mais plutôt pour que tu m'expliques Pourquoi, tu as fait ça ?** Hurla-t-il lui jetant une lettre en pleine figure, Sirius ramassa la lettre, l'ouvrir pour la lire, je ne sais pas que contient cette lettre, mais vus les sourcils se froncent sans perdre son sourire ne comprenant surement pas ou le maître des potions voulait en venir, elle n'avait rien de bien intéressent sais ce que je penser au début.

**-C'est juste une lettre de demande de garde, quel rapport avec moi ?**  
**\- Crétin de chien, relie-la avec attention cette fois ! **Gronié de nouveau Rogue l'air encore plus mauvais.  
**-Pas la peine d'être malpolie, alors le ministère à reçu votre demande bla-bla, après notre entretien, bla-bla, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer blabla acceptons votre demande blabla tuteur légal... ? Snape, tu peux m'expliques ! Questionne Sirius perdant son sourire c'est foutu ils vont se battre.**

**-J'aimerais bien savoir justement,** commence l'ancien mangemort s'enfoncent dans le canapé,** je me fiche de tes blague d'enfant attarder sauf que cette fois ça concerne mon neveu, tu vas aller voir le ministère et règle farce. Expliqua calmement, mais, ne laissent aucune chance de refus.**

**-Écoute, je me suis déjà excuse pour mes actes passer, mais là, je te promets sur la tête de Dulbedodor que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette erreur, si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais malheureusement il n'y a rien que je puis faire pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis innocent, je suis moi-même parrain, Snape croit moi s'il te plaît.**

-**Non**, _plus clair tu meurs_

**-En attendant** **que proposer tu ?**

-**Faut en discuter avec le principal concerne, Remus, tu peux venir.**

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite kiss


End file.
